The invention relates to rotary brush constructions, and in particular to an end brush assembly adapted for power operation.
An end or cup-type rotary brush is formed with its bristles extending generally in parallel alignment with its axis of rotation. In one particular type of end brush, the bristle material is carried in a cup-shaped holder. A stem extending oppositely of the bristles at the center of the cup is provided for mounting the brush in a chuck, collet, or like tool holding device. Prior brush designs in which the stem and cup are integral are relatively expensive to manufacture when fabricated as a screw machine part. Integral stem and cup units that are upset or forged to shape are also expensive when tooling cost is considered. Integral stem and cup units, moreover, in the past have been relatively massive owing to a characteristically heavy wall thickness in the cup structure.